1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a touch pad and particularly to a touch pad with simple structure and novel appearance.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The personal electronic information products such as lap top computers, mobile phone, digital cameras and personal digital assistants have been getting popularly used due to rapid development of information technology and communication network. The preceding electronic information products mostly provide a touch pad as an interface of input for handwriting or point-touch. The conventional touch pad shown in FIG. 1 basically includes a sheet of Mylar, a print circuit board and a joining layer for gluing the sheet of Mylar and the print circuit board. However, only the surface of the sheet of Mylar can be printed with various figures.
Referring to FIG. 2, another type conventional touch pad provides a light emitting diode LED) at both lateral sides or one lateral side of the touch pad and light of the LED is distributed evenly on a guide light board with a reflection layer, which is a reflection piece or a plurality of reflection dots forming a shape of knurling figures or refection pattern. The guide light board is provided with hardened treatment to intensify anti-wear property in addition to providing knurling figures for enhancing refraction. A joining layer is required to adhere the guide light board and the reflection layer.
As the foregoing, the touch pad is incapable of providing visual effect for the appearance thereof except various figures being printed on the insulator of the sensing layer. Further, the structure of the conventional touch pad is incapable of being simplified with the fabrication process.